Breaking the Surface
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: it all happened so suddenly that she didn't even have a chance to react. there was no time to scream much less go into shock. so when she woke up with no memory of what happened, in the arms of handsome commander Erwin- she just knew she was in trouble. Erwin/OC/Levi story. first titan fic. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be just an easy run. With the three commanders taking a small company of ten people each, they hoped that should they run into titans today- the drastic change in numbers may save more lives than snuff them out. After all there was no point in making a happy meal out of so many young soldiers needlessly.

Not when a small company of thirty three people was far, _far_ better than fifty or more. They were easy to command. Easier to maneuver.

 _Easier to keep alive._ Erwin thought to himself as he and his company rode into the welcoming semi safety of the forest. Where the massive trees would provide some cover and protection from some of the more... _larger_ threats lurking about.

Half a mile inside, a quick scan to the left and the right. A quick look over one's shoulder.

Nothing. Nada. Zip.

No titans. Visible, audible or otherwise could be found lurking anywhere.

 _How strange_ , Erwin thought to himself as he frowned. Usually by now half of all three commanders company's would have wound up titan chow. Not that Erwin was going to complain about the massive man eating beasts being absent for a change. Maybe. Just maybe for once he and his people would be lucky for a change, and they would all return home in the same condition in which they had left.

 _But he wasn't that hopeful._

Because he knew the monsters could come at any moment and slaughter every damn one of them without hesitation. Without so much as a moment's notice.

There was no time to take in the lush scenery around him. No time to take note of the clear, summer blue sky hidden just beyond the tree line. Or how warm he felt in his heavy military style uniform. Or just how sweaty and clammy his skin felt due to both the heat and nervousness.

"Sir. The horses need rest and possibly some water." One of his troupe suddenly called out from his left.

Erwin blinked and glanced towards the man before slowly replying, "There's a place mapped out just up ahead another half mile. We can stop to rest and water our horses there."

The soldier nodded his head and called out to several other people, spreading the word that they would be stopping soon.

(***********************************************************************************************************)

She didn't know what happened to her.

One moment she had been... _Where?_ Outside? In the sun? Home?

 _Where was that?_ She wondered when she had suddenly felt the sensation of being dragged, or pulled rather harshly from where she'd been standing. And began floating up until the ground looked so far away that it seemed like an endless sea of green's and brown's and the air became so thin that she felt as if she were slowly suffocating.

She panicked and honestly if any other was in her position, they would have as well. Even more so when her mind began to go blank and her vision started to fade.

Her long black hair slipping over her slender shoulders as she tried to bring her hands up to claw at her throat. But her limbs were beginning to feel as heavy a lead, and her fading vision was now almost a total blackout.

Then she felt a nauseating lurch forward, back in the direction of the ground if she recalled right, and she began to fall. She never felt her body touching down on the ground. Never knew that she was no longer in the familiar place she called home.

She didn't even know about the man eating monsters lurking about. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she still lived.

There was just nothing.

Nothing but merciful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching the place Erwin had mentioned, the commander had split the troupe into two teams.

He with his right hand, commander Levi, and they- everyone else were to stay with commander Zoe Hange while the two men rode ahead to dispose of any titans that may have wandered close to the watering hold that had been earlier mentioned.

Understanding that it was dangerous, Erwin told Hange that if he should not return- he would make damn sure Levi did since he didn't trust her not to get distracted and get his men killed. To which the woman only gave him a smile and simply told him that if a titan was lurking about; he should feed Levi to it since his soul was blacker than satan's own that way he could simply return.

Uneaten and completely unharmed.

And received a hard punch to the back of her head in retaliation by the other commander before he and Erwin rode off. The ride to the watering hole that had become so well known to them in the past few years took a good twenty minutes, and upon reaching the grassy, flowery clearing- the two men swung down from their horses and took a good look around.

Not seeing any immediate threats, the two exchanged a glance with each other and then begun to systematically check around some of the larger tree's. Just to be on the safe side since the massive trunks were large enough to sometimes hide smaller (two or three in a half story) titans from sight.

Erwin took one way, and Levi the other- both hoping to systematically cover more ground that way and meet back in the middle with an all clear so that they could send for the rest of the troupe before Zoe possibly began to prattle on and on about how fascinating titans were, thus causing a few of the braver (or dumber. depends on how one looked at it) soul's to commit suicide just so they wouldn't have to hear anymore.

Erwin had just finished up his end of the search and was heading back when he heard Levi exclaim something from a good fifty or so feet away and frowned. Though he doubted whatever it was was a titan that Levi might need his help with since the smaller man was well known for ripping the monsterous creatures apart easily.

So whatever had caused Levi to call out was definitely _not_ titan related.

Which begged the question, just what had caused Levi to call out?

Curious to see what his young friend may have come across- Erwin quickly made his way to Levi's side and froze up, his mind going blank for a moment at the sight before him.

There sprawled on the moss covered ground, hidden among some thick tree roots was what he could only assume was the body of a young girl in between the ages of sixteen and nineteen. Civilian clothing.

Stunningly beautiful.

Akin to the soldier Yeger's adopted sister Mikasa. The young woman was pale skinned, with soft pink lips, and thick waist length glossy black hair. Her clothing was peculiar. Even for civilian garb.

A black short jacket, barely reaching the bottom of her shoulders. An soft green shirt tucked into the slim waist of her unusually, and if Eriwn might say, naughty- looking short skirt that she was wearing over a pair of black silk leggings. And her boots were small black leather ankle boots with three inch heels.

All in all she wasn't dressed for combat. Or running for her life.

Just what the devil was she doing outside the walls when she should know that it was against the law for people who were none military to run around out in the open like this. Blinking as he finally recovered from the shock of finding a civilian outside the walls, he saw Levi kneel down next to the girl's body and found himself holding his breath as the younger man tugged off one of his gloves and placed his fingertips against the girl's neck to check for a pulse.

"She's alive." Levi said in amazement after a moment or so before he looked up at Erwin who exhaled a shakey breath and nodded his head before stating.

"Good. We'll take her back with us."

Levi nodded and started to slip an hand under the girl's nape so that he could pull her up into a sitting position when he felt Erwin's large hand suddenly gripped his wrist, stilling his hand. Glancing up at the older man, Levi waited for some sort of explanation when Erwin finally said very slowly, "Be careful with her. We have no idea what she's doing here or how she got here. We don't even know if she's injured or not."

Levi seemed to mull over his words for a moment before slowly pulling his hand back away from the girl and getting back to his feet as he stated, "Then you stay with her while I go get the others and once they're here, Zoe can look over the girl for injuries."

Erwin nodded and watched as Levi moved swiftly to his horse and swung himself up in the saddle and begun to ride off before turning his blue eyes back to the girl and wondering what exactly he was going to do with her once they were back in HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Half a day later, Survey Corps HQ-

Zoe leaned over the strange girl that had been found outside the walls.

Her whole being practically humming with excitement as she pushed the needle in her hands into the crook of the girl's arm and began to draw blood as she absently counted the girl's breaths while she slept.

Thinking what a funny little thing she was. This mysterious deep sleeper that hadn't stirred or woken while she had been checked for physical injuries and internal bleeding and such before Erwin had ordered everyone to quickly rest and water the horses while they could.

Then when it was time to leave, the man had walked over to the sleeping girl and very easily lifted her slight, dead weight into his arms and headed to his horse where he had Levi take the girl from him for a moment so that he could swing up himself up into the saddle.

And then once he was there, he re took the girl. Cradling her gently in his arms as he stared down at her face, his blue eyes studying her lovely and exotic features as he silently swore to himself that he would see her back within the safety of the wall or he would damn well _die_ trying.

Once everyone had collected their horses and mounted up, they had then moved out. Having lingered for too long just to allow everyone's horses to rest, especially out here in the open- was dangerous.

Half a day's hard ride later he and his people were back within the wall. At HQ. Safe from the man eating monsters that dwelled outside the wall.

And once Erwin was down from his horse, he moved quickly to his private quarters where he moved swiftly to do what he must to make the girl more comfortable. Undressing her was a little bit of a trial, given their different genders and the fact that her naked body was more than he'd seen of a woman in a good long while. That and she had an exquisite body.

All pale skin, and soft hues of different pinks that almost made his mouth water just looking.

But he somehow managed to behave himself and bathe clean what little bit of dirt from her face and body that he could find so that Zoe could treat the severe bruising on the her back and shoulders once she was done terrorizing the locals and collecting her medical supplies.

He had just finished pulling the girl from the large copper tub he used to bathe, and wrapped her in the fluffiest towel he had (which wasn't terribly fluffy at all anymore given the fact that he hadn't replaced his towels in well over three years, thus they were practically threadbare) and after drying her off- he then moved into his bedroom where he dug out a large shirt for her to wear and was finishing up tying the laces at the top of the collar when Zoe burst into his room looking practically rabid with a silent Levi trailing along, albit reluctantly, a tad bit behind her.

"Where is she?" Zoe asked excitedly, having kept her hands (and her thoughts to herself after first checking over the girl) she was having a difficult time continuing to do so _now_ when the possibility that they may have come across another titan shifter. And if not then that just meant that they had found a survivor outside the wall, which in itself was amazing.

But not as amazing as titan shifters in Zoe's book.

Still... She was utterly curious about the unknown girl.

Erwin and Levi were too. Though they hid it far better than she as she sat down on the edge of Erwin's bed and set the black leather satchel that she had brought with her, in her lap and leaned over the girl- noting that her hair was damp from being washed which meant that the rest of her must have been bathed as well by Erwin before he had dressed her in one of his clean shirts.

"Naughty commander Erwin." She muttered more to herself than to anyone else as she opened up the satchel and began to pull things from it. "Undressing and bathing an unconscious young woman when he should have waited for the right kind of help..." She practically cooed at the girl as she pulled out what she would need to check body temp, the heart, blood pressure, and inevitably take blood for testing.

She began her work, chatting and cooing the whole time until she had done everything she had come to do at which time Erwin asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking our new young friend will be staying with us a while," Zoe said without hesitation as she realized that whether the girl was a shifter or not, she was a survivor and likely had no family or home to return too. Which meant that she would be under their care until they figured out just what to do with her. Which also meant that they needed to be prepared. "She'll need her own room. Away from the barracks. If you can manage it. As well as clothing, and other things. And you should appoint someone as her protector. Just in case something happens."

Erwin nodded his head slowly as he tried to process everything Zoe said.

But knowing that Zoe had a point.

Once the girl was up and moving around, she couldn't stay anywhere near the barracks. Many of the young soldiers there weren't the type to take a simple 'no' to their advances (should they make them) very well and if she should become cornered by such young men- things would become very bad. Very quickly.

So no living near the barracks. That was a definite.

A protector would maybe make things easier. But it would have to be someone that had a reputation and a lot of pull in the military. Zoe was out of the question since she would just try to use the girl in her experiments. Levi might work. With his reputation even people outside the military feared his wrath.

And for good reason.

Before he had joined up, he had been a stone cold killer. He still was today, he merely chose to forego actual murder in lieu of actually doing something useful for humanity with his skills. Which Erwin supposed was fine.

But he was still one scary motherfucker.

And then there was himself... He could do it, he supposed. But if the girl ever left the base without him or Levi and someone from a branch of the military police decided to fuck with him- they would use the girl to do it. Just knowing that she was an innocent wouldn't stop them. Having her associated with his name could be both a blessing and a curse.

"Levi." Erwin finally said earning a look from his two subordinates. "Levi will be her protector." And just when it looked like Levi might open his mouth and argue with him for his choice, Erwin stopped him by saying- "I'm not finished yet," Causing the younger man to close his mouth and wait along with Zoe. "I'm naming you her protector for obvious reasons, but the truth is that I need you to be my chess piece. The knight that protects the queen. You will be the protector _known_ to everyone while I work as her protector from the shadows."

Levi took a moment to mull over Erwin's words before catching on and sighing.

A puppet and a puppeteer. Okay, he could do this. It might be frustrating and he just might strangle Erwin for this later on, but for now he'd leave things be. "Very well," Levi said as he drew two of the large sword like blades that he used in combat against the titans and crossed his arms over his chest, his hands gripping the blades so that one pointed up and the other down in a parody of the 'heart' salute that their soldiers gave.

It was both his way of agreeing to Erwin's terms and swearing than none would lay a hand on the girl.

It was acceptable.

Erwin nodded his head, and Levi put his blades away and then asked if he should remove the girl from his commander's bed. To which Erwin took a few moments to answer as he looked back at the girl and suddenly felt the strangest urge to tell Levi to fuck off.

She looked like she belonged in his bed.

But instead of 'fuck off' Erwin simply shook his head and told the younger man that for the time being, she would stay with him. At least until he had her a room and everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later-

Erwin was sitting at a small desk working when Levi entered, causing him to look up from the small pile of papers in his grasp to glance at the younger man. A questioning look on his face for a moment before Levi merely nodded his head at him and moved on to his bedroom where the girl still slept.

Apparently the former killer was taking to Erwin's orders to be the girl's protector like a duck took to water. Ever since the older man had announced Levi's partial guardianship of the young woman, the younger man had been in and out of his personal quarters.

Checking on the girl to see if she had awoken just yet. Bringing her things, like flowers, silver and ivory combs, clothing more her size and ribbons for her long silken hair. If truth be told, Erwin was starting to become oddly annoyed with the younger man for taking to his role of 'knight' so easily when Levi normally fought him tooth and nail like a savage animal backed into a corner.

Today Levi hadn't brought anything with him, he did however kick off his boots and stretch out beside the girl and took her small hand in his own and lightly ran his callused fingers over the soft skin of her knuckles and palm and begun to speak to her in French.

Telling her that she was safe. He was waiting patiently for her to awaken. He wondered what her personality was like. Was she a sweet and naive person? Or was she someone he'd likely invision throttling from time to time due to annoyance?

If he were perfectly honest, he hoped she was sweet and naïve since it would be easier to hide his true nature from her that way. As well as protect her from the soldiers, here at HQ and elsewhere.

He was in the middle of telling her about HQ and all of the interesting and brave individuals when the girl's eyes fluttered and then opened, revealing eyes of the softest and most loveliest green that he had ever seen. Slowly raising up on his elbow so that he was above her just a bit, he looked back over his shoulder and called out.

"Erwin!"

Erwin who had rejoined the world of mind boggling fuck ups the likes of which he'd never seen before, hearing Levi call out for him, immediately lifted his eyes from his paper work and bounded to his feet so quickly that he sent his chair clattering to the floor as he moved to his bed room to see what had Levi so frazzled.

What he saw upon reaching his room was nothing short of shocking.

There on his bed, raised up on one elbow- his body partially obscuring the girl from view was Levi. His normally steely dark eyes, hesitant as he held himself perfectly- if a little awkwardly, still as a slender arm reached up and long elegant fingers lightly, almost as if the man were made of spun glass...touched Levi's face.

Levi had to resist the urge to both twitch and grab the small hand currently exploring his facial features as if he were some alien being. The girl's pale green eyes studied him as she ran her finger tips along the side of his face, along the curve of his jaw making him clench his teeth slightly at the tickling sensation before those gentle finger tips moved on to trace the bridge of his nose and then his lips- it was there that he stopped her with a quick nip of his sharp little teeth.

 _"Ah!"_ The girl gave a breathy sounding yelp of alarm as she pulled her hand back as fast as she could to avoid being bitten, the dream like daze from before finally, slowly beginning to lift from her mind. And she began to think more clearly.

The results of which was Levi winding up being shoved off of the bed as she moved to flatten her back against the nearest wall and look around. Wide eyed and panicked while Erwin moved to help Levi up and at the same time possibly hold him in place to keep his favorite feral little killer from shaking her until her little teeth rattled in her skull.

However, thankfully Levi, once on his feet again decided against making such an aggressive move towards his young charge due to the fact that she looked completely and utterly terrified at that very moment. Her lips parted as if she were going to speak and instead a peculiar half hiccup half squeaking sound escaped her.

Causing her to immediately clap her hands to her mouth and winch at the sudden movement given the fact that her body was no doubt very sore and achy from her wounds coupled with the amount of time that she had lain asleep.

To Erwin the terrified look on her pretty face was utterly adorable.

To Levi...she looked like a tiny little bunny rabbit. All scared and trembling. On legs that barely held her up. Call him strange, or even weird, but the way she looked- much like the breathy yelp from before- sent all of the blood straight to his groin.

"W-W-Where am I?" She finally asked as she slowly removed her hands from her mouth. Her voice soft and breathy like before as she stared at the two in open fear and confusion.

Not trusting Levi to be able to put the girl at ease, Erwin covered the younger mans mouth with one hand and gave the girl the kindest, gentlest smile he could muster at that very moment and said honestly, "Someplace safe."

"I-I am?"

Both men nodded their heads silently as the girl fell silent for several heartbeats before asking.

"W-Who are you? Do I know either of you?"

Erwin glanced down at Levi who merely gave him a dark look from over the top of his hand, still covering his mouth to keep his quiet. As if to say, 'you're hand. move it or lose it'. At which point Erwin removed his hand from the younger man's mouth and took a moment to introduce them both as well as answer the girl's question before asking her for her name.

She took a moment or so to think- apparently having _some_ trouble recalling such a simple thing before saying, "Mya Skyler...Morgan."

"Well, Miss Morgan-" Erwin began when Levi elbowed him in the ribs, stopping him from saying anything else as he moved out of the older man's grasp and went over to where Mya stood and gently seized her hand and bowed over it as he brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles in as gentlemanly a manner as he could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mya. Before we continue this conversation perhaps you would like to bathe and change into some fresh clothes... And possibly eat something. You've been asleep for several days straight and need the nourishment." Levi said, automatically taking charge and pointing out the obvious.

Mya looked down at herself, a small frown marring her features as she noted the overly large shirt she wore a mere moment before something astonishing happened. The girl let out an ear piercing shriek and tossed Erwin and Levi both, bodily, out of the bed room and slammed the door shut.

Leaving the two men laying on the floor outside the bed room in a dazed heap.


	5. Chapter 5

It took almost an hour for Mya to fully get over her embarrassment and get cleaned up and find the clothing that Levi had been bringing while she had been asleep. Apparently the young man had been going into town off and on since her arrival at HQ without permission. And when he wasn't in town, he sent some of the ladies from his squad into town to gather things.

Which was good since he refused to be caught dead buying lacy, or frilly silk underwear and bras even for his charges sake. He'd never live it down if he was caught. Not to mention all of the dead bodies he'd be burying.

Thankfully for his sake (and many, many, many others) however, he'd had the common sense to send some of the most sensible girls into the nearest town to get the items needed.

So despite the fact that they were still silk with the occasional touch of lace, they were feminine enough without looking whorish. Which was good since they would match the dresses and such that Levi had bought for Mya.

So when she finally emerged from Erwin's bedroom almost an hour later, fresh from her bath and wearing one of the outfits- Both Levi and Erwin paused in their pacing around Erwin's office and looked utterly dumbstruck.

Mya looked striking in the cream colored shirt with an ankle length black skirt with ruffles around the hem, with a pale rose pink colored shawl with embroidered white roses on it wrapped around her slender shoulders, and her waist length black hair unbound and hanging loosely down her back.

She took a small timid step forward and both men exchanged a glance as if to say 'oh boy' and straightened their spines as she came a little further into the room and quietly closed the bed room door behind her as Levi stepped forward and offered his hand to her.

She blinked at it for a moment before slowly sliding her hand into his own and he gave her a small, reassuring smile as he led her over to Erwin's desk where the older man had pulled out his chair for her and settled her down in it so that she could eat from the two trays of food that Erwin had gone to fetch earlier after they had both been tossed out of the bedroom by her.

"Go ahead and eat," Erwin said gently, his blue eyes studying her delicate features. "Like Levi said earlier, you need the nourishment."

Mya looked over the two trays of food, one with butter nut squash soup with some extra cream or something in it, bread with honeyed butter, a small, crisp green salad with cherry tomato's, onion, cheese, and ranch dressing. Or at least it smelled like it was ranch.

And the other tray had a big plate of perfectly seasoned roast beef, and roast chicken? With cooked potato's and carrots on the side. And one very large piece of devil's food cake...

She looked from Erwin to Levi with a somewhat scared look on her face and kept her hands exactly where they were and started chewing her bottom lip, unaware of the semi predatory looks she was getting from Erwin as he took up point over by the window. And the possessive glances she was getting from Levi before she finally managed to ask them both, "Do I have to eat all of this?"

Understanding very well that such a small girl couldn't possibly eat this much food, Erwin told her no. But Levi undermined him by telling her yes.

Because he didn't want her to be underfed. Even by accident.

The young killer knew all too much what it was like to go without. Without food. Without clothing. Just without. It brought to the surface things he often tried to suppress. His most violent and deadly tendencies. And with them, the knowledge of _hating_ seeing others go without like he had as a child/young man.

Besides, she would need the strength the food gave her to stay healthy.

HQ was located pretty far from the nearest town by half a day's ride. Usually if one of the soldiers got ill and couldn't recover quickly and a doctor outside of the military was needed- the drill was to go ahead and dig that person's grave since they weren't likely to be able to get help in time.

It was a careless and cruel way to go about things. But it was simply how things were done.

And he didn't want the same to happen to Mya. _Ever._

So yes, he'd preferred it if she would be a sport and eat everything in front of her. Sighing, Mya didn't bother questioning either man about the food again since she knew she was bound to get another conflicted reply.

So she merely decided to remain silent and eat what she could, hoping that that might pacify both men for the moment when Erwin moved around from behind her to stand in front of the large desk and said, "I hope that you don't mind- But we have a few questions about you and where you were found."

Mya broke off a small piece of bread and dipped it in her soup and frowned as she took her first tentative bite of food. Not quite understanding what he meant but didn't bother stopping him. "Do you know that it's against the law to be found outside of the protective walls unless you are a member of the military?"

She paused her eating and looked up at Erwin's stern expression.

Ah, he had his game face on. She noted, though she had no damned idea what the hell he was talking about. Law? Protective walls? Military?

Levi noted the look of confusion on her pretty face and his gut feeling kicked in causing him to reach out and place his finger tips under her chin so that he could tip her head back so that Erwin could see it. After all she wouldn't have that look if she knew.

Or perhaps something happened to her and she was dumped out there and left to die and the trauma was simply too much for her. Come to think of it, had Zoe even done a rape kit just in case? She checked everything else, so shouldn't she have checked that?

Erwin waited for Mya's reply and upon not receiving one, began to wonder if perhaps he was asking the right questions when Levi tipped her head back and let him see her confused expression. Making him mentally back track a bit. Oh. _Oh!_ So it wasn't exactly that he was asking the wrong thing, it was that Mya didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

But just to be sure- He turned his back to her so that the wings of freedom were presented to her and let Levi ask, "Mya. Do you know what the symbol on the back of Erwin's jacket means? What it stands for?"

"No." Mya replied. The honesty of her tone tugging at both men's heart strings.

"Okay let's try something else," Erwin said with a sigh. Already feeling a headache coming on. "Do you remember how you got outside the walls?"

"No."

"Which district do you live in? Do you recall? What about family? Are any of them nearby? Dead? Alive?"

"Whoa! Slow down! I can only think of so much at one time," Mya said in a slight panic before saying, "What's a district? And yes I do recall bits and pieces. I have parents, a younger brother, uncles, aunts, cousins- young and old. All alive. But I don't know where I am here. You keep mentioning things that I've never heard of before which leads me to think that I'm somewhere far, far away from them. Too far to reach and that scares me." She said as she carefully pushed both trays away and suddenly stood up.

She was shaking, her pale face appeared to be much paler than it had been before and her eyes, _those oh-so-beautiful_ eyes of hers were rimmed with red from unshed tears and she looked to them as fragile as glass as she awkwardly fidgeted with her shawl and said in a trembling tone, "I s-suddenly don't feel very well. I think I'll go to bed."

Erwin nodded his head in understanding. If what she had told them was true then the mere knowledge of being so far from home in an unfamiliar place, would take time to get used too.

She began to make her way back around the desk when Levi stepped in her way, stopping her. Erwin was about to ask what he was doing when he remembered the food.

She'd barely touched it. And as such, of course Levi would stop her from retreating. He took his guardianship of her seriously and thus wanted her taken care of. So naturally the fact that she hadn't really eaten would grate on his nerves a bit.

She looked up at Levi as he slipped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her as close to his body as he dared. He was a man after all. And she was a terribly innocent and lovely young woman. The last thing anyone needed was him (a killer) panting after her every waking second of the day and night as if she were a bitch in heat.

Especially since things of that nature (for him) never ended well.

However that was neither here nor there. Right now the only thing on his mind was stopping her retreat so that he could hopefully coax her into eating at least something. And if that didn't work...

Well there was the ever tortuous plan B.

"You barely touched your food." He said when she looked as if she was going to ask him what the hell he was doing. His dark eyes boring into her own pale ones, trying to decipher the array of emotions he saw there.

Apprehension, nervousness, grief, anger- He'd be honest, that little spark surprised him but it changed nothing. To survive she needed to eat and so far she had gone...three days without anything at all. Frankly he was amazed she wasn't suffering fainting spells and the like.

She tilted her head back and gave him a glare that was totally out of place on such a pretty face. Seriously, it was one of those _don't-fuck-with-me_ glares that chilled the very blood in one's veins and sent lesser men diving for cover. He knew that the look was meant to intimidate, but instead it sent his mind completely into the gutter.

So his young charge had some spirit after all. Good to know. She'd need it to put up with him.

"I'm not hungry." She said defiantly and jumped a little bit and turned her head to look at Erwin as he moved back, away from them by six or- no it was almost ten feet. _What the hell?_ She wondered as the arm around her waist tightened a bit more, dragging her completely flush against Levi's body, causing her to gasp and bring her hands up to his chest as if to push him away.

It amused the man that she believed that escape was possible when he wouldn't let her go until his current job was complete. And at the moment her defiance was adorable.

However, she still needed something in her stomach.

Reaching over, Levi picked up the soup dish from one of the trays and slowly brought it to his lips and muttered a soft apology to Mya for what was about to occur and sipped. Noting with faint amusement that her eyes were suddenly glued to his mouth.

In fascination? Resentment? He didn't know and frankly right then couldn't have cared less. This had to be done if she was to remain healthy. Setting the bowl down he then slipped his other hand around her nape, partially tangling his fingers in the hair there and watched as her expression changed from curiosity to outrage in 0.2 seconds as she seemed to realize what he was about and brought her hands up to stop him.

It didn't work.

His mouth still wound up covering hers. Stifling the scream she would have made and silencing her as he fed her what was in his mouth and rubbed his thumb lightly back and forth along her jugular vein to make sure that she swallowed. And once he was sure that she had, he lifted his mouth from hers and began the process again until a majority of the soup was gone.

Once satisfied that she had had enough, Levi lifted his lips from hers one last time and used his thumb to wipe at some of the liquid that had escaped at the corner of her mouth and slipped his finger into her mouth to give it to her. Completely forgetting how erotic the scene must have looked to Erwin. Who was still in the corner of the room, far from Levi's reach.

Just in case.

Removing his finger from her mouth, Levi gave her a small smile and patted one of her cheeks with one hand as he said, "See. That wasn't so bad. Was it?" And then released her so that she could retreat from the room if she wished. However the moment he stepped back away from her, her legs buckled.

And she fell, and both startled and scared Levi somewhat until she managed to pick herself back up and say, "Sorry. I'm okay. Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should sit down then." He said as he started to reach out for her when she slapped his hands down. Not in an aggressive or angry manner but more of an awkward one as she said,

"No! Bed. I need bed." Then faked a yawn behind one hand and went on in a rush to say, "Sleepy." And made a quick beeline for the bed room and once she had disappeared inside Levi turned and asked Erwin,

"What was that about?"

To with Erwin gave him a look of disbelief and merely asked, "Are you serious?"


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening-

Zoe Hange sat at her desk looking over her findings on the young woman that Erwin and Levi had found. She was disappointed to learn that the girl was just another human. Nothing titan about her at all. However there was one thing that was somewhat interesting about her.

Her hormone levels. They were through the roof and then some.

Which was both dangerous and highly unusual. Dangerous because any male in close proximity to her would be affected by her hormones and inevitably- probably go mad with lust since the hormones would seep into their skin whenever they touched the girl. And while this might normally alarm Zoe, today it meant something else all together.

A means to conduct an experiment with Levi, and Erwin, and of course the girl.

And who knew, perhaps by the end of the experiment one man or even both would be proud fathers.

Zoe smirked at the idea of keeping this from the two commanders as it would be entertaining to watch them muddle through everything. And resigned herself to sitting back and watching the fun.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************)

Over the next several days, Mya kept herself closed up inside of Erwin's bedroom. Refusing to come out for so much as even the little things like the small (yet growing) pile of clothing that Levi continued to bring each day when he came by to check up on her.

And then there was the fact that she _still_ wasn't eating.

A fact that when finally reached Levi's ears caused the man to growl like an animal and bare his teeth one evening while eating his dinner in the mess hall with the rest of the soldiers, and get to his feet and leave what was left of his barely touched meal and quickly made his way into the kitchen where he put together two trays of food.

If he couldn't trust his charge to eat when she was alone then by god he would _kick_ down Erwin's door and force her to sit and eat with him so that he could monitor her food intake.

He didn't bother knocking, as usual, when he reached Erwin's quarters. He just walked in as usual. However unlike usual, Erwin evidentally wasn't there. And Mya- Levi could see her over by the window, staring blankly out of the polished glass at all of the soldiers moving about below.

He took a moment to silently close the door and step further into the room as he looked her over from head to foot.

Today she was wearing a white lace up shirt with long sleeves. The one with the heart shaped neckline with emerald and sage and mint embroidered vines with little sky blue colored flowers on it- if he remembered correctly. And her skirt was a soft green that fell in layers around her delicate ankles.

And her hair, her lovely silken strands... They had been cut so that it no longer fell to her waist. But instead fell a little ways above the small of her back. The missing weight causing it to fall in soft wisps and curls that fetchingly curved around her face, and neck. And it was tied back away from her pale face by a piece of what looked like blue ribbon.

Exhaling the breath that he'd been holding without realizing, Mya turned her head a little bit to look at him. She had dark circles under her red rimmed eyes and her skin looked so pale that he could almost see the veins running underneath it. She was beginning to look tired and sickly.

Levi didn't like it.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to show up with more stuff," Mya said after a moment or so of silence. "But I needed the past few days to...think. About my home, my family- And come to terms with the possibility that I may never see any of them again."

Levi opened his mouth to say something, to tell her that she was wrong. He and Erwin would find a way to return her to her home and family, but he stopped when he saw her duck her head and use her hand to wipe at her face and realized that she was crying.

And he shut his mouth knowing that anything he said right now- no matter how well meant- would come back to bite him in the ass later. So he simply set the two trays down on Erwin's desk and moved to stand next to her and reached out and used his finger tips to lift her face so that he could see it better and inhaled sharply at the way the sunlight played across her skin and her dark hair.

She was so achingly beautiful, even in her grief, that he wondered for a moment if he really had the steely control of character to keep himself from taking her into his arms and kissing her senseless.

However, he managed. And once his mind was back out of the gutter, he pulled the chair out for her and silently indicated for her to sit.

Mya did so as obediently as a small child.

Setting his teeth on edge somewhat as he pushed her chair in a bit before turning and moving to the other side of the desk and sitting down in one of the spare chairs opposite her and picked up his silverware. "I know that it's difficult but making yourself ill will solve nothing. So please, eat something and once your done I'll take you riding if you wish." Mya looked at him, a small spark of curiosity in her eyes. "There are many quiet places around here that one can go too to think."

She nodded her head quietly and picked up her silver and looked over today's meal.

Seasoned steak, cooked medium rare, roasted potato's, salad, bread with honey butter, and to drink- red wine. She frowned as she stared at the wine for a moment, but began to eat just the same.

Anything to make him stop trying to force things down her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi sat back in his seat as Mya finished polishing off everything on her tray and gave the girl another of his small smiles as she placed her silverware down on the tray and looked at him awkwardly. Or perhaps it was expectantly. He wasn't sure since he didn't know her very well just yet.

He started to get to his feet so that he could help her out of her chair when she suddenly asked, "Do you have any books?" Causing him to pause for a moment as she physically cringed and quickly said, "Sorry. That must have sounded really, really rude. I didn't mean for my question to come out like that or even sound like that but I've spent a lot of time thinking these past few days and I kept...dammit I can't recall what I was doing exactly but I was just thinking a lot and then suddenly I wanted a book and so far I haven't been able to find any." Levi reached out and pinched her nostrils shut with his fingers, forcing her to take several deep breaths before he released her and she asked again in a much smaller voice, "I didn't offend you did I?"

"No." He said honestly as his mind went over some of her ramblings before coming to the conclusion that maybe she wished to learn more about them. Which was understandable for someone in her position.

He knew that if he were in her place, he'd have already figured out at least a month or more of information that he could use to draw his own conclusions about where he was if he would ever see his home again, that is. But with being on a military base and information about _some_ thing's being scarce or hidden from the public to keep from causing a panic, he knew that he needed to tread carefully here.

"I-Is it okay if I have one to read?" Mya asked hesitantly. Perhaps because his silence and unwavering stare were both unnerving her without his meaning too.

But finally after a heart beat or so he looked away from her. Suddenly finding the dirt on the floor of the room interesting as he replied. "Of course. Do you have anything in particular in mind?" He glanced at her from under his lashes and found her chewing her bottom lip.

It was a bad habit of hers that he'd noted the first night she awoke.

"No," She replied honestly. "Just some small something to occupy the mind. It doesn't really matter what it is. I'll read just about anything as long as it isn't in a foreign language." She said as he helped her up, and watched in faint amusement as she automatically began to gather up the dishes and trays. And wiped the desk clean of any invisible messes with a small kerchief that she had pulled from her pocket.

"I see," He said as he took a moment to stop her from fussing with the tray's and such further by taking her hands in his own. It was Erwin's office- he could pick up the stuff and clean it while they were gone. "Do you like poetry?"

Mya smiled at him in response to his question and squeezed his fingers.

"I think poetry will work nicely."

"Wonderful," He said as he placed one of her hands on his forearm and begun to walk her towards the door. "We'll stop by my quarters to grab one and _then_ go to the stable for a horse. I did promise to take you riding, after all." He said as he opened the door and used his foot to hold it open so that she could pass through it before him.


	8. Chapter 8

Erwin was in the room next to Levi's- _finally_ putting the finishing touches on Mya's personal quarters when he happened to straighten his spine and look away from the small cream colored lounge chair that he, and another soldier had been setting up next to the window where dainty white curtains with a flowering vine design that had some pink and lavender and pale blue flowers, hung.

And blinked when he saw Levi and Mya on a horse, riding off into the woods. Away from HQ.

 _I wasn't even aware that she had finally come out of the room..._ He thought to himself with a faint frown marring his handsome face as Zoe burst into the room and made a beeline for the nice comfy bed that Levi had picked out for Mya, and flopped down on it and started to roll around. Effectively messing up the nice cream colored sheets and covers that had been placed on the bed a short while ago.

"Oh my god, look at this place! It's so posh and neat!" She said as she stopped rolling around so that she could sit up before adding with a small pout, "I think I'm a little bit jealous."

Erwin looked around the room and mentally shrugged. She wasn't wrong. Everything in the room, the carpeting, the fireplace that had been put in the corner, the bed, dresser, lounge chair, small book shelf and even the walk in closet- Why even the careful reconstruction of Levi's bathroom into separate he/she places, had all been carefully planned out, picked out and put into place by the younger man.

It was everything a young lady like Mya could possibly want or need while she stayed with them. Why earlier that day when he'd had the dresser and closet set up, he'd brought all of the stuff that Levi had bought for her and put it all away.

 _Except_ the underthingies.

He didn't dare touch or go anywhere near them so he'd left those up to a girl in his squad to put away.

Besides, he knew enough about himself and the fact that he'd not lain with a woman in little over ten months, to know that if he had decided to put Mya's underthingies away- he'd have two very vicious fights on his hands.

One with his own lust. And the second with Levi when he found out.

"Well get over it. You know that Levi has taken over as guardian of Mya. And he takes such responsibilities like he takes any other task."

Zoe was silent as he glanced back at her and found a contemplative look on her face before she muttered to herself, "A task hmmm..." Something was going on in that warped and twisted brain of hers. But for the life of him, Erwin couldn't figure out what.

Not that he really wanted to know since her brain consisted mostly of information on titans and ideas for experiments. So yeah- he wasn't going there.

"Hn," Zoe said again as she got up and eyed the room again, the wheels in her head turning before she began to head for the door. Tossing an, "You might want to get a metal frame for the lady's bed. No doubt she could use one in the near future." over her shoulder as she left. Causing Erwin to frown at her back and look at the bed and wonder what the hell was wrong with the carved white oak that had been picked?

(*******************************************************************************************************************)

A few miles away from HQ Levi sat on the moss covered ground, his dark eyes never leaving Mya's slight figure as she moved here and there. Exploring everything within her sight from the beautiful babbling brook to the wild flowers dotting the clearing.

She explored everything with the open minded innocence of a child.

It amused Levi somewhat to watch her go about her business. Why at some point she had even found a rabbits den and accidentally scared them from their home and begun to chase the frightened little animals, making the man sigh as he reluctantly got off his ass and went to save the little critters.

But not before it seemed, she had managed to snag herself a baby bunny. That in it's fear, bit her and thrashed about and cried. He would have taken the animal from her and snapped it's neck- in fact that was what he planned to do once he took it from her. However she somehow managed to calm it down to the point where she could hold it safely in her bloody hands and gently pet it.

"How did you do that?" He asked- or rather demanded in a mock child-like manner as he walked up to her and looked down at the bunny and suddenly bared his teeth and growled at it as she gave him an innocent look to rival all innocent looks.

"Do what?" She asked as Levi glared at the little beast.

There nestled in the bodice of her dress, in her cleavage with just it's little head showing- he might add, was that damn bunny. And boy did it look happy. Far happier than any furry little critter had the right to appear. To him anyways. "I know that I shouldn't... But I kind of want to keep him."

"Him?" Levi said as he made a tight fist all while imagining that bunny's head on a human body so that he could punch it out.

"Yeah, him. I say that because only a boy would look so happy and comfortable between a woman's-" It was at this point that Levi had had enough and unceremoniously reached inside her dress and fished the furry little beast out, earning a startled yelp from his charge as he walked several feet away while holding the tiny creature and carefully set it on the ground. But not without hissing at it from under his breath and telling it that he was watching it.

Once the bunny had hopped off and was no longer in sight did he turn back to Mya and walk back over to her and ask if she'd had enough fun for one day. He knew he certainly had.

And he'd also discovered an emotion in himself that he hadn't thought possible.

 _Jealousy._

(*********************************************************************************************************************)

Mya was eerily silent on the way back to HQ.

Strange since on the ride out she'd been chattering almost non-stop to the point where Levi had almost had to gag her just to get some peace. But he could understand why she had been so chatty. Curiosity could be a wonderful thing. It could also be a terrible burden depending on what one was trying to figure out.

And right now Mya was obviously trying to figure out something and didn't feel much like sharing.

Which was fine, he supposed. She'd share her thoughts when she was feeling up to it. Right now, he'd simply enjoy the silence for a bit until they reached HQ. And then she would be likely to liven up again. Especially when she saw that her quarters were finally finished.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered if she would like her room? He had picked out everything with her in mind and made sure that everything wasn't too terribly girly. Sure there were some feminine touches here and there (the carpet, bed sheets and cover, and the curtain) but it wasn't like he'd overrun the place in ribbons and lace.

Or the color pink.

He had even gone into town a few days ago and bought a shitload of satin and silk (with and without patterns) and had brought them all back to base and tracked down some of the women and girls who lived at HQ and had commissioned each of them to make two or three dresses or outfits.

And aside from the other things he had gotten for Mya- it was the best money he'd ever spent since the women and girls had all finished up late yesterday afternoon before drills and had handed over their works which were all now hanging in Mya's new closet.

The second they were back at HQ Levi slipped from the back of his horse and walked around it holding tightly to the reigns so that the willful beast didn't decide to try running away with Mya still on it's back as he led it back to the stable and then stopped and released the reigns so that he could get Mya down.

Reaching up, he placed his hands on her slender waist and carefully lifted her down and then snaked an arm around her to keep her in place while he waited for someone to come and take the horse from him.

He couldn't let her go from his sight and have any mishaps with the soldiers.


	9. Chapter 9

Erwin was waiting for them outside when they finally returned to the barracks. Catching sight of Levi's arm around Mya's waist and the protective way he held her close to his body- sent a strange thrill through the tall blond man as his curved a little bit in a small semblance of an bemused smile.

 _My, my-_ Who knew that the handsome younger commander could act so, what was the word? Erwin wondered idly to himself as Levi noticed him standing in place, waiting for them and leaned down a little bit to say something in Mya's ear as he absently maneuvered them towards Erwin. Was the word he was looking for perhaps 'cute'?

Adorable?

Irresistible?

Nah, not that one. That wasn't a word that could ever be used to describe Levi. He was far too hard. Mya however, was another matter completely. She was everything that was soft, and beautiful and vulnerable...

And perhaps it was that very vulnerability that had Levi sticking to her hip so closely. Though Erwin would be a fool not to wonder if perhaps the younger man would sometime in the near future find himself in the young woman's bed.

Messing up the sheets and such.

And if Levi didn't consider it...perhaps _he_ should. God knew that he had been without a woman for far too long. And some of his higher up's were trying to press him to marry and start a family even though they knew that at this time, doing so- especially while he had such a dangerous job to do was just, well _cruel_.

Honestly what was the point of marrying?

Or possibly fathering children he may never get to see born or grow up?

Levi maneuvered them well into speaking distance before releasing Mya and asking, "Is it done?" To which the older man just smirked and shrugged his broad shoulders and said,

"Dunno. That's up to Mya. She may decide that she likes the furniture moved someplace else or something, which is what us strong men are for," He said with a grin as he leaned down a bit so that he was face to face with the young woman before asking, "Isn't that so?"

To which she replied with a puzzled, "W-What?"

"Your room." Levi stated simply as she glanced over at him. "It's finally ready. Now all we need is for you to see it and name anything in need of fixing or adjusting to suit your tastes."

"Oh." Mya said somewhat woodenly as she glanced back at Erwin who took note of her tone and expression and frowned slightly. "Alright..."

Levi took her hand and placed in on the crook of his arm and began walking again, semi tugging her along behind him due to the fact that she didn't know the barracks quite as well just yet while Erwin walked silently behind the two and occasionally helped Levi steer Mya when she sort of got lost, and would reach out and lightly grasp her slender shoulders in his large hands and turn her body a specific way to get her back on track.

And by the time the three reached her new room/home- both Erwin and Levi were more than a little concerned for how directionally challenged Mya appeared to be.

So much so that Levi shot the older man a slightly panicked look behind the woman's back that would have been _hilarious_ if not for the fact that Erwin knew Levi wasn't normally prone to panicking at all no matter the situation. Ignoring the look for a moment, Erwin moved past Levi and opened the door to the room Mya would be living in from now on.

"Here we are, home sweet home." He said somewhat awkwardly as he stepped back to allow Mya space to step into the room and explore. "Why don't you check it out, hm." His tone was kind as his blue eyes flickered to the woman's face and held there briefly as he noted that her face was almost ashen and she looked a little scared.

However not wanting the two men to worry, Mya pushed aside the uncomfortable feelings she had at the moment and decided to try checking the place out. After all, the men had gone to great pains to make her feel safe and comfortable. So she owed them at least that much.

Slipping her hand from Levi's arm, she moved to stand just inside the doorframe and stared at it like she was expecting a titan to suddenly appear and crush her to death or something. It was a very peculiar reaction, and one that both men took note of before she took a small, timid little step inside of the room and looked around for a moment.

She had to admit, whoever had gathered the furniture for her room as well as everything else had not only great taste, but obviously knew what they were doing.

Everything in the room was meant to appeal to the feminine side of her.

The bed, the dresser, and the closet full of dresses, the fireplace, the bookshelves and lounge chair down to the rug and the curtains and bed sheets. Everything was beautiful.

And strangely enough- she _hated_ all of it because none of it felt like her. It didn't feel like something she'd like or care much for. And as for the pastel colors- she was almost to the point where she could puke if she had to see or wear anymore.

She preferred darker colors like emerald, sapphire, black and crimson.

She didn't know why that was, but there you go. Her whole life and personality in a nutshell. God she was pathetic, She thought as she meandered over to the bed and slowly sank down on it and folded her hands in her lap when she heard footfalls and turned her head to see Levi walk over to what she had thought was another closet and open the door.

It was a bathroom. A rather large and spacious one for just one person.

But then she noticed something peculiar, one side of the room was white while the other was a sky blue tile with a shell shaped blue sink sitting over a cabinet, an large oval shaped mirror hanging on the wall and a few feet from it was what looked like a brand new looking toilet and bathtub.

Turning to look at her Levi pointed to the black side of the large room and said, "That side is mine. Through it is my room if anything should happen or be bothering you in the middle of the night. You can always come and see me, okay?" He sounded a little uncertain at the moment as to what she may or may not say to his explanation, so she merely nodded her head in understanding.

Levi's room was through the very large bathroom that she would apparently be sharing with him... Okay there was something very, very wrong with that, but she didn't dare say anything against it because she knew the men were trying.

It was very much the same reason why she didn't simply tell them that she hated the bedroom prepared for her. That and she didn't want to come across as being ungrateful or rude or worse...bitchy.

So she smiled when asked if she liked her room, and nodded her head when Erwin cleared his throat and decided to pull Levi away to do some work.

The older man waved politely at her while Levi stood in the hall looking a tad bit concerned as Erwin closed Mya inside of her bedroom, promising that one or both of them would be back later to take her to the mess hall for dinner. And the second the door closed the man sighed as he silently lamented about the secret inner workings of the female mind as he and Levi began to walk down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment that Erwin and Levi shut her inside of the lavish bedroom, Mya bounded across the room and began to meticulously study everything. Starting with the clothing.

And was surprised to find that all of the outfits except for four or five were strangely simple and modest. Sort of like the clothing that she had been wearing ever since awakening in this strange place. The shirts and blouses all buttoned up to her chin. There were leather belts which laced up. And all of the skirts fell down around her ankles... To be perfectly honest to her, everything looked like a throwback from another time to her though she dared not say such things as that since she wasn't sure anyone was open minded enough to believe her.

Going through the closet, she checked the colors of the dresses and began inwardly cringing at how _girly_ everything was. Why there were ribbons, lace, ruffles and bows everywhere!

It was horrible!

The only slight comfort she drew from the terrible experience were the two, if one would pardon the term, 'trallop' dresses. One was a wonderful sapphire silk with a low cut heart neckline and a full skirt. And the second one was her favorite already. It was an beautiful green dress with elbow length sleeves that looked like it was made of a muti colored saten that started out light and then gradually darkened to emerald around the hem of the skirt.

It had a nice low cut square neckline.

And she could only hazard to guess why. Not that she cared much if it showed off the girls since right now she was debating on removing it from the closet and scampering across the room to her new bed and having a little fun while she was alone and laying there on it while doing a Golem impression to pass the time.

But luckily she had enough sense to know that the moment she started...someone would open the door and start watching her. And she would get embarrassed and cough a few times and silently wish for a house to fall on someone's head.

Instead of doing so, however, she settled for simply removing the dress from the closet and laying it out on the bed and then went back to exploring. Finding that the was dresser filled with panties, corset styled lace and satin bras, thigh high leggings made of silk. And after a minute or so easily managed found some that would match the dress perfectly and also pulled them out and laid them on the bed before continuing her exploration.

There was a medium sized metal vanity hidden in the corner over by the fireplace where she found some make up, silver toned brushes for her hair, and perfumes next to in interesting looking trinket box that upon opening, she found was full of silver, gold, garnets, jade, and pearls. There were one or two citrines and at least four lavender colored amethyst pieces of jewelry along with several jeweled and intricately carved ivory and mother of pearl hair combs- all of which made her do a double take with each piece she saw.

They were all beautiful, and delicate. Highly polished. The stones of the highest quality there was on the market.

 _Good grief- Did someone rob a jeweler?_ She wondered and when she finally came across several sapphire and diamond pieces in white gold, she felt the need to both laugh and cry but decided instead to simply ignore it for now and move on.

Moving away from the vanity she went over to the book shelf and scanned the titles of every book there. And upon finding that many of the books were possible romances with a few poetry books in between, she moved on and decided to check out her side of the bathroom.

And she had to say, whoever put it together knew how to please a girl. Right down to her toes.

Everything was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. There wasn't a thing in the bathroom that she'd wish to change. And she supposed that the bedroom wasn't all bad. In fact perhaps she could make a project of staining the light wood furniture with coffee beans and painting some of the metal to darken it.

None of it didn't have to be pitch black for her to be comfortable.

And as for the bed sheets and lounge chair and stuff...those would be easy to fix. And she'd keep the stuff she had now for something like when it got really cold or she got sick since her body temp tended to drop dangerously when she was ill.

At least this way the stuff would be of some use and her bases would be covered. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and went and closed the bath room door.

Now that she had a plan, she was going to take a bath, change into her new favorite dress and maybe read or grab a nap until dinner time.


	11. Chapter 11

A short time later, Mya found that even attempting to wear the green dress that she had found was a very, very bad idea due to the sheer amount of ribbon she had to try and wade through just to put the darned thing on. Why she had almost wound up strangling herself just trying to get free!

So after some careful deliberation, she decided to simply wear something else and after much, much searching through her new closet managed to find herself a simple yet pretty off the shoulder light turquoise blue dress with ruffles around the hem of the ankle length skirt and a matching white or black leather lace up belt.

She decided to go with the black belt, simply because she had been wearing pastel colors so much lately and she needed something dark. Besides, she had also found herself some matching black ankle boots with little buckles on them that were pretty cute.

And once she finished dressing she then made her way over to the vanity to sit down and go through some of the things there again.

Deciding to forego the make-up since she didn't really need it anyways. And instead chose a small bottle of floral smelling perfume and a strand of pearls with matching earrings to wear before picking up one of the silver brushes and combing her long hair until it shone.

Completely unaware of the time that had passed since being left in her room, or of the fact that Levi had returned and was at that very moment leaning his shoulder against the doorjamb of the room, his dark eyes watching her as she brushed her semi damp black hair.

He had been watching her ever since he had come to get her for dinner in his quarter's, since she had stayed holed up ever since he and Erwin had left her to her own vices.

He had to admit, he hadn't expected the fact that she had decided to wear some of the jewelry and perfume that he had picked out for her to affect him as profoundly as the dress that she had chosen to wear. Especially since it showed off the creamy skin of her long slender neck and shoulders.

Mya had the kind of beautiful body that he would have loved to feel under his hands.

In fact, his fingertips and his palms were _itching_ already to touch her. But he didn't dare. Not while she was under his protection. It would be considered taking advantage of her. And that was wrong and yet in that moment...he didn't really care.

Pushing away from the doorjamb, Levi moved with the practiced ease of any predator with prey within it's sights.

His footsteps were eerily silent as he moved across the room to stand right behind Mya as she busily picked through the hair ribbons in the small wooden box on the vanity until she came across a ribbon that matched her dress and reached up to slowly gather some of her silken hair in her hands-

He absently reached out and raked his blunt fingernails along her scalp, causing her to jump as her hands stilled in mid motion.

"Don't stop," Levi said in a husky tone laced with something that she couldn't quite name. "Finish putting your hair up." He said, as he waited for her to comply. And when she did, he noted that her hands were shaking so badly that she was having difficulty styling her hair without letting wisps escape her hands here and there to fall fetchingly around her pretty face and neck.

Levi put his hands on her shoulders and slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth as she finished putting her hair up so that it was up in a loose ponytail up off of her neck. Chuckling softly as she slowly lowered her hands back to her lap, He watched her expression in the mirror as she simply sat there.

"You look..." Lovely? Fuckable? Cute? All were pretty much words that he had stricken from his vocabulary where she was concerned and yet. "Incredibly sweet and innocent." Those weren't the words he had meant to say, but somehow saying something along the lines of, _I-want-to-screw-you-on-my-office-desk-until-your-unconscious_ just seemed wrong to him.

Besides from what little bit he knew of Mya already from simply observing her, he doubted that she would have appreciated the sentiment. No matter how honest it was.

Her eyes flickered up a tad and met his own in the mirror for a moment before she blushed and looked away again. Seeming to find her lap interesting, she barely reacted when he removed his hands from her shoulders so that he could sweep the wisps of her silken hair up away from her nape so that he could lean down and place a kiss there.

However just before his lips could make contact with her skin, he stopped himself and sighed almost in irritation. Just what was wrong with the girl that she didn't scream? Attempt escape? Just do _something_ aside from sitting there and letting him take liberties that he shouldn't take.

He made a mental note to speak to Erwin about it and get his thoughts on Mya's reaction or rather her lack there of. Even if it meant that Erwin would probably punch him in the face for pulling such a stunt.

Slowly removing his hand from her hair, reveling in the way the silky strands slipped through his hand- He straightened his spine again and reached out and grasped her wrist and then pulled her up out of the chair that she'd been sitting in and muttered, "Come. It's time for dinner." And then led her reluctantly from her room and over to his quarters where he had already brought their meals and left them waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner with Mya felt a little bit awkward due to his earlier actions. Something that Levi was more or less kicking himself for right now as he polished off the rest of his meal and then sat back with his preferred drink of choice- a nicely aged scotch- in hand as he watched Mya pick at her food.

She had eaten little during this meal.

And he couldn't help but wonder is she was uncomfortable in his presence now. He might have tried asking, but well, he didn't wish to make things more uncomfortable for her. So he opted to simply leave the subject alone for now and make an attempt at polite conversation to see if it helped.

"Is dinner not to your liking? You've barely touched your food." He said before taking a small drink of his scotch. His dark eyes locked on her as she jumped almost out of her skin upon hearing him speak so suddenly. Fumbling for a second with her fork, she almost dropped it before she managed to finally put it down and then look at him.

"I-I guess I'm just not very hungry right now..." She said awkwardly before looking away. Her cheeks taking on a lovely pink colored hue. "Sorry." She said after a few heartbeats or so.

He merely stared at her.

Perturbed by the fact that she seemed so jumpy and skittish around him. And yet... He had no one to blame for the fact that Mya was uncomfortable around him, but himself. Sighing, Levi began to set his drink down on the small, dark mahogany table when Mya suddenly asked.

"How's work going?" Catching him completely off guard. So much so that he slowly sat himself back down and mulled over the question before saying uncertainly.

"Um... It's going well, I suppose," Which was fairly true. That ever since Mya's arrival at base, there had been absolutely next to no titan sightings, attacks, or titan related incidents for that matter. Which was in itself peculiar. So much so that Levi was being sent outside the walls with a small squad in the morning to go and do some recon. "In fact tomorrow I'm going outside the walls to do some recon."

Mya got a worried look on her face before asking in a deceptively light tone, "Going outside the wall is dangerous, right. Will you be okay?"

If Levi could feel surprised about anything. It would have been her question of whether or not he would be alright. Mainly because the only person that had ever expressed any real concern for his well being was Erwin. And that was only because the man knew just how fucked they would be without Levi to act as mankind's weapon against the titans.

So naturally hearing her ask him such a question, threw him a bit.

So much so that he wasn't exactly sure how to answer her. Sure he knew that he should reassure her that he would return, however he felt that lying to her at this point in the game would be wrong. After all if he died in the field, she would likely find out about it.

Either because she would see his broken and mangled body upon it's return to base or because Erwin would inform her of his demise personally.

"I don't know what to say," He said after several moments of absolute silence. "Going outside of the walls is dangerous. It wouldn't be against the law if it wasn't. But I can't really sit here and lie to you and say that everything will be fine when I don't know that for certain."

"People go missing out there. They get into accidents and get injured and sometimes they even die... Sometimes we can manage to bring them back to their families and sometimes we can't. Sometimes we simply have no choice but to leave them behind. Do you understand?" Levi said hoping that she would understand what he was trying to protect her from without having him completely come out and saying it aloud.

Because having him leave in the morning and never return was the last thing that he wanted on her mind.

Mya became silent, her expression pensive as she seemed to mull over his words before suddenly standing up, startling him slightly as she moved around the table and reached out for his scotch. Curious to see what she was going to do, Levi held himself completely still as she gently took his drink from him and set it on the table and then reached out again and lightly grasped his hand in hers and pulled just enough for him to get an idea of what she wanted.

Getting up out of his seat, he let her lead him to his bedroom and frowned a little bit.

 _What was she up too?_ He wondered as she led him over to his bed and gently pushed him down on it. Causing his heart rate to spike in excitement as she lifted her skirt just enough for it not to hinder her movements as she climbed up on top of him and straddled his hips.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a husky tone as he let out a shaky breath.

"Something." Was all Mya would say about what she was doing as she reached up and slowly unbuttoned his vest and shirt before leaning over him and kissing his collarbone. Eliciting a groan from him as he reached up to wind her hair around his fist so that he could tug her head up away from his bare skin.

Mya hissed softly as he pulled her head up so that he could look her in the eye.

He knew where going down this path would take him. But he doubted that she knew the same. Which was why he _needed_ to see her eyes to know just how far she was willing to take this when earlier she was so skittish.

His dark gaze locking with her pale one, he was able to read so much in the depths of those pretty green eyes. Conviction, in what she was doing was necessary. Hope, that he would not turn her away. Uncertainty, concern, need- and several other things.

Finally after reading what he needed too, Levi sighed softly at her innocent belief that if she slept with him before his mission on the morning that she would somehow give him something to live for.

She was insane to think such things, yet in that moment he couldn't have cared less. He was a man after all. Human in his wants and desires.

And right then he wanted very much to fuck her into his mattress.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything happened so fast to her.

One moment she had been standing close to Levi, trying somewhat to divest him of his vest and shirt while she had run her soft hands across his hard muscled, sculpted physique.

When she felt his hands come up to rest on her torso just under her breasts, his thumbs lightly caressing her through her dress, sending little jolts of heat through her as she took her time slowly kissing his chest, neck, shoulder and jaw, as she brought her hands up further to tangle her slender fingers in his short dark hair as she tilted her head back a bit more so that she could kiss him on the lips, expecting something slow and- well, _gentle-ish_.

Only to have him startle her by crushing her lips under his own, his dark eyes slowly drifting closed as he coaxed her into letting him deepen the kiss by slanting his mouth over her own and tasting her more thoroughly. Drinking in her sweetness, groaned out his need for her in a way that made her almost too dizzy to stand.

Much less pay any real attention to what he was doing to her right then as he finally lifted his lips from hers so that he could attack her throat with his tongue and teeth, licking, nipping and sucking at the temptingly tender flesh until she cried out for mercy under the onslaught.

Levi inwardly chuckled at the cute sounds that escaped her throat as he pressed his lips against her jugular, his fingers threading through her long silken hair- managing to tear the ribbon that she had used to put it up- out of her hair so that it now fell loosely down her back.

"Mmm... Levi..." Mya gasped, breathlessly, her tone slightly confused as the young man abruptly picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom and kicked the door shut as she heard him lightly ask,

"Did you really think we were going to stay in the other room all night when I could have you in my bed?"

She didn't respond to his question as he sat her down on his bed and then dropped to his knees in front of her. His hands, already deftly working on divesting her of her shoes, and clothing inbetween hiking up her skirt and teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of her legs and thighs with soft touches and small ticklish kisses that had her gripping his shoulders in her hands as her body trembled.

"L-Levi!" She sobbed as his fingertips ghosted over the apex of her thighs through her panties, causing her to arch her back and jerk in his grasp as she felt her world tilt on it's axis mere seconds before Levi got up off of the floor and hovered over her, his dark eyes studying her flushed face as she lay on her back on his bed- her body trembling from the first remnants of her first orgasm.

Softly stroking her dark hair back from her face, Levi couldn't help but feel _some_ sense of masculine pride in this endeavor. After all it wasn't everyday that a man like him barely touched a woman and had her cum for him.

Mya's sensitivity to his touch was truly a beautiful thing to see.

Chuckling, Levi leaned over her and braced one arm above her head as he slipped a hand inside of her panties to test her wetness to see if she was ready for him.

She was wet, alright, but not wet enough to suit his needs.

Growling softly, he slid his hand back out of her panties and brought his dampened fingers to his mouth so that he could lick them clean. Mya's taste was unlike anything he had ever had before, both sweet and spicy all at once. The taste of her body's juices was heady, addictive...he couldn't get enough of it.

And that was saying a lot of a man with his experience.

Dark eyes drifting closed for a moment in sheer bliss, he almost missed Mya's return to total awareness. Shifting around slightly on the bed, her eyes fluttered open at the same exact moment that Levi's did. Dark eyes locked with green as he slipped his fingers out of his mouth and gripped the sheets next to her head as he lowered his mouth to her own and growled out, "Tell me what you want." Deciding that he had had enough of being gentle for her for the time being.

It was time to move on to the main event. But first, he wanted to hear from her lips just what she wanted from him tonight.

She sucked in sharp breath and tried to think for a moment of what he meant. Upon seeing that she didn't understand, Levi decided to help her along. Reaching down, he lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he settled himself between them and ground himself against her through her clothing.

 _"O-Oh!"_ Mya gasped out as she felt a strangely pleasurable sensation from the action.

Smirking down at her, Levi asked her as he ground himself against her again. "You like this?"

"Mmm."

"You want more?" He asked in a slightly devious tone as he lips ghosted across the skin of her cheek. She whimpered in response as he took her mouth again in a toe curling kiss before lifting his mouth from her own and waiting for her to say something to him while continuing to stoke the fire in her blood.

"Ah! L-Levi!"

"Hn?"

"Dammit just fuck me already!" Mya almost shouted, growing tired of his games. Damn the man! Here she was aching for release and he was playing games with her!

She'd be sure to smother him with his pillow later, really she would. But first- first she wanted him inside of her. Hard and deep, until they were both too spent to move.

Levi didn't need to be told twice. Reaching down, he grasped her panties in both of his hands and ripped them apart. The loud rending sound causing Mya to jackknife upright as her jaw fell open and her eyes widened in what appeared to be shock.

Did he just- She wondered as he tugged what was left of the...newly made rag from her lovely body and held them up for her to see, inwardly laughing at her expression as it quickly went from shock to outrage to embarrassment as he tossed the former garment over his shoulder as she growled out much to his amusement, "Did you just rip my panties?"

"Hn." Levi hummed as he leaned forward and took her mouth again, intending to distract her so that she wouldn't notice him freeing himself of his pants and preparing to enter her until it was too late. Carefully, or rather as carefully as he could at the moment- he caged her body with his own as he got into position and slowly sheathed himself inside of her slick heat.

Mya stiffened a little bit at first upon the intrusion, her soft cry of pain was swallowed by him as he held himself perfectly still for several heartbeats, waiting for her body to adjust to him. Finally after what seemed like forever to him, she seemed to squirm a little bit. Almost as if experimentally tasting the slight movement to see what would happen.

He didn't blame her for wanting to do so, despite the fact that he felt as if the thin thread of his control fraying dangerously. Quickly using a hand to pin her hips to the bed and hold it there before he really did lose it, he slowly began to move within her causing her to gasp and cry out in shock when he bottomed out inside of her.

"Fuck..." He hissed as he lowered his face to the crook of her neck and muttered in a husky tone, "You're so fucking tight." as he started to move just a little bit faster within her, not fast enough to reach his climax but enough to enjoy the pleasant friction of her sheath clutching and squeezing and milking his cock with each thrust of his hips.

Driving all coherent thought from her mind aside from how much she wanted him to move faster. Fuck her harder, when suddenly he brushed up against something inside of her that made her scream and bow her back up off of the bed as she struggled to make sense of what he had just done to her.

Levi, noting the sudden change in her made a soft growling noise and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him as he began moving faster, slamming his hips against her harder than before, wanting to find that secret spot from- He brushed up against it again and she cried out his name, her voice suddenly much more hoarse and weaker than it had been before. The third time he brushed the spot, she thrashed in his arms. The fourth time, was far too easy, in Levi's opinion, she came apart for him again.

Her body squeezing and milking him until he spilled his seed inside of her.

And after that...there was nothing but blackness.

(***************************************************************************************************************************)

Levi collapsed on top of her, a majority of his weight resting on his elbows as he finished riding out his climax before slowly lifting his head to see how Mya was doing. He felt exhausted, his body too weak and lethargic from their coupling to allow him to move her from his room and into her own as he normally did with the woman he bedded.

But upon finding her already unconscious, he decided to leave her where she was so that they could both rest for a little while and carefully removed his flaccid cock from her to check any damage he may have done to her body, down there.

There was a little bit of blood smeared on his cock and the inside of her thighs, causing him to sigh and look back at Mya's sleeping face. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do or think right now. He wasn't normally the type of man who bedded virgin women.

Like at all.

But there was simply something about Mya that made him feel rather protective and possessive of her. _Enough so to possibly steal any choice of a happy future away from you,_ He thought almost bitterly as he slowly pushed himself up and then walked- well, staggered really- into the bathroom to grab a rag and wet it so that he could clean himself and her before he made any attempt to lay down and get some actual rest.

As it was, he would have much to think on in the morning.


End file.
